In The End
by WinchesterMars
Summary: There's a Walker virus, Lucifer is unleashed, and Kalona went good side. The Winchesters, Rick's group and Zoey's gang band together to help overcome the Walkers and Lucifer himself. In this story, people find love, friendship and trust. But will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**_Set in Season 5 of Supernatural, not sure of the season in The Walking Dead and between Destined and Hidden of House of Night._**

**_Disclaimer: _**I own NOTHING, except for my OC: Max Winchester

* * *

_-In The Chapel-_

"Come on!" Dean yelled, capturing Sam and Max's attention.

Sam finally let Dean pull him and Max away from the sigil. They ran to the door, but they slammed shut. They rattled the doors as bright light began to burst through the cracks in the door.

A high-pitched noise sounded in their ears and Sam turned to look at Dean and Max, before the three looked back at the light. They squeezed their eyes shut, Sam holding up a hand to block the light, and covered their ears, falling to their knees.

The light reached the very edge of the sigil, then everything went white. The Winchesters looked at each other before they were suddenly on a plane.

Dean, Max and Sam looked around, astounded. No one around them seemed to have noticed anything.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered, looking to his twin who was just as confused.

The pilot then came over intercom, "Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—"

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—" The pilot continued, then suddenly shouted out, "holy crap!" as a huge burst of light shot from the ground.

The shock wave knocked the plane off kilter and people were thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks drop downM so Sam, Dean and Max put theirs on as the white light outside grew brighter, the high-pitched noise coming back back. Dean looked out the window, terrified.

* * *

_-That Night-_

Sam, Max and Dean are driving in a rented car, Max asleep in the backseat.

"—and Governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown" A radio announcer was saying when Dean spoke, "Change the station."

Sam reached over and changed the station, hearing, "—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—", "—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—", "—a series of tremors—", "—swine flu—"

Sam shut off the radio, then sat back and sighed, before speaking, "Dean, look—"

"Don't say anything." Dean interrupted, then paused, "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" then paused again.

"Yeah, okay." Sam replied.

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?" Dean asked.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam guessed

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas-Holy Shit!" Dean suddenly yelled out, stomping on the brakes when he saw the jam-packed, yet abandoned highway, "what the hell?" he said, looking at Sam who shrugged.

"Wanna check it out?" Sam suggested.

Dean nodded, cutting the engine, then he grabbed his pistol before getting out.

Sam looked in the backseat, finding Max still asleep. "Max" he called softly, gently shaking her.

Max stirred, slowly waking up, "what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"i don't know, but we wanna check it out" He said, grabbing their pistols from the glove compartment, handing Max her gun, then they exited the car.

They swept the street, looking around at the abandoned cars, then Dean suddenly called out to them. Sam and Max ran over to Dean, stopping when they found a campfire.

"What the hell?" Max asked, looking around for people.  
"i don't know, but i'm gonna see" Dean said, walking off.

"Sam, something doesn't feel right" Max said, looking back to find Sam gone. "Sam?" She called out, her eyes scanning the area. She kept her gun out, chills going down her back when she heard footsteps behind her. She heard someone pull the safety of their gun back, so she spun around, aiming her pistol at the person in front of her.

"drop the weapon" the man ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings (of chapter): **_Language, Sexual Content, Spoilers

* * *

She heard someone pull the safety of their gun back, so she spun around, aiming her pistol at the person in front of her.

"drop the weapon" the man ordered.

"you first" Max replied.

"Hey lady, drop the damn gun!" another guy demanded, aiming his gun at Max.

"drop it and no one gets hurt" the first guy urged calmly.

"ha, you don't know how many times i heard that lie" she said.

"I'm not lying" the first one said.

"How do i know that?" she asked.

The second one growled, suddenly shoving the huntress against the side of the RV. "listen, you bitch, we're cops, so i suggest you do what we say" he said, pushing his knee in between her legs, spreading them.

"and i suggest you back up before i gank your ass" she threatened.

"Shane, get off of her" the first guy demanded.

_'Shane'_ ignored him, instead, he brought his knee up slowly, running it up her entrance through her jeans, stopping at her clit.

"The hell's goin' on?" a voice demanded.

Shane ignored the voice, replacing his knee with his hand, "now, listen n' listen good. You disobey us and i'll do worse to you" he threatened, rubing her through her jeans.

"Shane, stop" the first man said, yanking Shane back.

Shane was glaring at Max, who had her arms crossed, unfazed by Shane's actions.

"the hell were y'doin' t'er?" the new, shorter male demanded.

Shane ignored him, walking off.

"What was he doin' t'ya?"

"the son of a bitch was touching me" Max growled.

The man looked at the first, "Wha'? Rick, s'this true?"

_'Rick'_ sighed, "Shane shoved her against the RV n' began touchin' her"

"Tha' sick son of a bitch" he growled, looking in the direction Shane went.

"Daryl, don't" Rick urged.

"What? Y'can't let 'im get away wit' touchin' 'er like that'" _'Daryl'_ said.

"No, it's okay, this isn't the first time this has happened" Max said.

"It don' matter. No man shoul' touch a woman like tha', not unless she wants it" Daryl said.

It didn't have to be daylight to see how red with anger Daryl was.

Max was honestly touched by the fact that this Daryl guy was trying to protect her.

"Max!" Dean called out, running up to her, Sam following.

"There you are" She sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Sam demanded, suspicious.

She furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?"

"Something happened to you. I can tell" Sam lowered his voice, "who was it? What did he do?"

"Nothing happened, Sam. Don't worry about me" She told him.

He crossed his arms, "Max, you can't lie to me"

"His friend touched 'er" Daryl said, pointing to Rick.

"_Your _friend?" Dean asked.

Rick nodded, "he pushed her against the RV n' began touchin' her. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen"

"That sonovabitch! I'm gonna rip his friggin' lungs out!" Dean growled, looking around.

"Dean, calm down" Max urged.

"Hell no. I'm not gonna calm down! No one touches my sister and gets away with it!" Dean yelled.

"Listen, 'rippin' people's lungs out' is not the solution to this. I'll go talk to Shane" Rick said, then walked off to search for the other sheriff.

After Rick was out of earshot, Daryl turned to the three before him, "she ain' th'only one Shane has been gettin' frisky wit'. Shane has been all over Rick's wife behin; his back" he said.

"Shane has also been with Andrea" A Korean guy said, coming up beside Daryl.

"So he's a manwhore?" Max guessed.

Daryl cracked a smile, "yeah, seems like it"

"_Manwhore_ is an understatement" The Korean said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, uh, it was nice meeting you guys, but we gotta go" Dean said.

"Ya'll don' have t'leave" Daryl said, his eyes on Max. He couldn't stand the fact that she was being touched before Shane got his nasty hand on her.

"We would stay, but there's something we need to do" Sam said.

"I'm afraid i can't let you do that" Rick said, coming up to them.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"It's dangerous out there, we wouldn't want you three out on your own, 'specially at night" Rick said.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves" Dean reassured the sheriff.

"Are y'sure? Y'migh' run int'Walkers. Why don't ya'll wait 'til mornin'?" Daryl asked.

"We can't wait until morning. We have something important to do" Max said.

"Besides, we've dealt with things worse than Walkers" Dean added.

"Why are you so against staying here?" The Korean asked.

"Glenn calm down" Rick urged.

"We're not against it, we just wanna find our friend!" Max said.

"know how y'feel. We're tryin' t'fin someone too" Daryl said, sighing heavily.

Max watched him as he sat at the fire, his blue eyes illuminated by the firelight.

"who are you guys looking for?" She asked Rick, keeping her eyes on Daryl.

"Carol's daughter, Sophia. She was chased into the woods by Walkers. We've been tryin' to find her, but no luck yet" Rick said.

The huntress was deep in thought, debating with herself. She wanted to help them look for the little girl, but Max and her brothers needed to find Castiel and Bobby.

"Dean, maybe we _can_ stay. We can help them while we try to get through to Cas" Sam said softly, catching Max's attention.

Dean shrugged, "i guess" he said, then looked at Max, "what do you think?"

"i don't mind" She answered.

Dean nodded, then looked over at Rick, "alright, we'll stay and help you find Sophia"

Rick smiled, "great, i appreciate that"

Max smiled as well, then glanced over at Daryl who was looking at her, relief in his eyes.

"Where are they gonna sleep?" Glenn asked Rick.

Rick was about to answer when Dean cut him off.

"We'll sleep in our car, we've done it millions of times" Dean said, watching as Max made her way to the campfire, sitting near Daryl, but not to close.

"Are you sure? We have extra tents" Rick offered.

"We'll be fine" Dean said.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you were all comfortable" Rick nodded.

Sam smiled, "thanks"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings (of chapter):**_ Spoilers (maybe)

* * *

Rick honked his horn as the truck began to overheat, so Daryl slowed his bike to a stop before cutting the engine. Max got off, watching as everyone else pulled up behind Daryl.

They all met up at Rick's trunk, then after his confession about what Renner told him, he walked off, Lori following him.

Everyone minus Daryl and the Winchesters spoke their thoughts. While they did so, Daryl noticed Max by herself, leaning against the Impala. Daryl made his way over to her, whistling in appreciation as he approached, "what a beauty"

Max looked back at the Impala, nodding, "she sure is. Dean's very proud"

Daryl hid his smile, "i was talkin' 'bout _you_, but yer righ' 'bout th'car" he said.

Max blushed, but Daryl couldn't tell if it was from the compliment or from embarrassment.

"Oh, well, uh... thanks" she said.

This time, he smiled, "yer welcome. So, what are y'doin' all by yerself?" he asked, leaning against the car beside her.

She shrugged, "i still don't know anyone besides you, Rick... Shane, and my brothers" she said.

Daryl clenched his jaw at the mention of Shane. Daryl was kinda glad Shane wasn't around. Shane was too handsy with Max and Daryl hated it.

"what about you" her voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?"

"why are _you_ always alone?" she asked him, looking over at him.

Daryl met her gaze and he couldn't help but get lost in her hazel eyes. God, she was amazing; perfect hair, beautiful lips, pretty eyes, fantastic curves, a killer body. She was just... amazing. Daryl mentally shook his head, god, he sounded like a damn romance novel.

"i'm not always alone. I talk t'Carol n' Rick" he told her.

"Yeah, but you never really _talk_-talk" she said.

"i don't know, i'm talkin' t'you, ain' i?" he smirked.

She laughed, "that doesn't count" she teased.

"how does tha' not count?" he asked, teasing back

"it just doesn't" she grinned.

Daryl laughed, shaking his head.

The huntress laughed with him, then their eyes met. She smiled shyly, then her breath hitched when Daryl started leaning in.

She lost all sense of thought when his lips touched hers. She couldn't help but kiss back, closing her eyes.

He slid a hand into her hair, urging her closer.

Max slowly pulled away, looking up at Daryl, "Daryl... i... i can't" she sighed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm in a relationship" she said softly.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry. I really like you, but i'm already with someone" she said.

"S'alright" he said.

Dammit, she was dating someone. God, he was stupid for thinking she liked him.

"what's this person's name?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Jo" Max answered with a soft smile as she thought of the blonde huntress.

Daryl sighed, then they both looked up when Lori stormed off, leaving Rick standing alone. Max and Daryl glanced at each other before shrugging.

"So uh, y'must really like this Jo" Daryl said, jealousy flooding his body. He didn't know why he was so upset. A girl like Max obviously got attention from men, it was no surprise that she was in a relationship.

She nodded, "yeah, i do" she said, then everyone looked over when they heard a car approaching.

A truck slowed to a stop behind the Impala, two women exiting the vehicle, approaching them; a young blonde that looked to be about Max's age and an older brunette.

Max broke out into a grin, hugging the older woman tightly. "Hey, it's good to see you guys in one piece." she sighed in relief, then she smiled shyly as she hugged the blonde tightly. "I've missed you"

The blonde smiled, hugging back, "i've missed you too, Max"

"where are Sam n' Dean?" The older woman asked.

"Right over there" Max said, pointing to her brothers who were talking with Carol.

The older woman nodded, then walked over to the Winchester brothers.

Dean greeted her, then was greeted in return with a smack over the head.

"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why didn't any of ya call?" she demanded.

"we tried, but our phones haven't been working" Sam explained, discreetly stepping away from her so he wouldn't get hit.

"you did?" she asked.

Dean nodded, "yeah, we tried calling you and Bobby" he added.

The woman relaxed, "oh, okay then"

Max wrapped an arm around Jo's shoulder.

Jo smiled, leaning into Max.

Daryl noticed their exchange, "y'two seem really close" he commented.

Max blushed, "maybe a bit more than that" she muttered.

Daryl looked back and forth between Max and the blonde, catching on. "What's yer name?" he asked the blonde.

"Jo" She answered.

He fought to keep the surprise off his face. So this girl was Jo? She was who Max was dating? His face must have given him away because Max spoke.

"yeah, she's my girlfriend" she said.

Daryl nodded, "so, this is Jo" he said, giving the blonde a smile, "s'nice t'meet ya, Jo" he said.

Jo smiled back, "nice to meet you too..." she paused.

"Daryl Dixon" he filled in.

Jo nodded, smiling again...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warnings (of chapter):**_ Violence, Gore, Language, Death, Spoilers.

* * *

The hunters, Rick and Daryl were out on a supply run in an abandoned town. The virus was spreading, slowly, but surely. There were a lot more Walkers now and it was getting harder to keep track of everyone's health and safety.

The hunters were surrounded by Walkers. Jo was back-to-back with Max, Max wielding a machete meant for vampires. The Winchester swung her machete, chopping a Walker's head off.

As everyone fought off Walkers, Max was knocked onto her back, her machete falling out of reach as a Walker landed on her. She struggled to break free, the Walker coming close to biting her when an arrow was shot thought its head. She shoved the body off, looking up to find Daryl lowering his crossbow.

"Thanks" she said breathlessly, picking up her machete.

Daryl nodded, then an all-too-familiar howl rang out, sending chills down the Winchesters' back.

"Hellhounds" Sam breathed, hazel eyes meeting another pair of hazel before landing on green.

Everyone else, except Ellen, Jo and the Winchesters, were oblivious, distracted by Walkers.

A whistle sounded, followed by a familiar, taunting voice.

"Howdy boys, Max" Meg said, grinning at the Winchesters.

"Well if it isn't the bitch from Hell" Dean sneered.

"Hiya Dean'o" the demon grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded.

"Who is she?" Rick asked.

"Came to finish what i started, Sammy" She answered, flicking her eyes black as she glanced over at Rick, "Hi. Meg. Hard to believe that the Winchesters are buddy-buddy with a cop. Lord knows what they've done" she taunted, looking back at the hunters.

As she spoke, something growled beside her.

Max narrowed her eyes, "Should've known these Hellhounds were yours"

"hellhounds?" Daryl asked.

Meg's eyes shifted to Daryl, her lips turning up into a smirk, then she whistled, short and sweet.

The hellhounds snarled, lunging.

Dean aimed his shotgun, shooting towards the growling, hellhound blood spraying the grass.

The Walkers turned their attention to the invisible fiends, shuffling towards the hellhounds, causing the hounds to lunge at them, killing them.

Rick, the Winchesters and their group ran, fending off the Hellhounds, the Walkers becoming the least of their worries. That is until Jo fell to the floor, a hellhound clawing at her stomach. The huntress screamed in pain, blood spraying her clothes and exposed skin.

"Jo!" Max screamed, Dean racing to the fallen huntress, picking her up.

The group ran back to the prison, everyone minus Jo and Dean, killing Walkers and Hellhounds along the way.

When they got to safety, Dean took Jo up to her cell, laying her on the bed as Max removed her shirt, giving it to Dean.

"Someone help!" Sam called out.

"What happened?" Carol asked, coming up beside Sam.

"Hellhound got her" Sam answered.

Max looked down at Jo, who was become paler by the second. She took Jo's hand, causing Jo to look up.

"this sucks, wish the damn hellhound didn't get you." Max said, then sighed, "don't die on us" she said, knowing it was useless.

Jo gave a weak laugh, "yeah, kinda impossible when my guts are spillin' out"

Dean got up from the bed, letting Max have some space with Jo.

Ellen sobbed, watching, holding a shaky hand to her mouth.

"Jo... i don't want to lose you" Max said.

Jo gently squeezed Max's hand, "don't worry, Max... I'll see you on the other side... just, not too soon, 'kay?" she said with a faint laugh.

Max leaned down, pressing her forehead to Jo's, not caring if anyone was watching. "i love you" she whispered, kissing Jo deeply one last time.

Jo smiled, "i know" she said, kissing the Winchester back, watching her pull away.

"You have to do something!" Ellen pleaded as Rick came into the cell.

He sighed, shaking his head, "she's dying. There's nothing we can do."

Max hardly heard the conversation going on behind her.

Everything seemed so far away. The only thing she registered was Jo's final breath before the light in her eyes went out.

Max squeezed Jo's lifeless hand before breaking down, crying out.

She felt arms around her, pulling her off of Jo. She looked up to find herself in Daryl's arms.

The next thing she saw squeezed her heart painfully.

"what are you doing?! She's already dead!" She shrieked, trying to wrench out of Daryl's arms, but he held tight.

Rick sighed sadly, his gun pointed at Jo's head. "She's gonna turn if i don't." he said calmly, but his eyes were full of remorse. He knew the struggle of having to put down a friend.

"i'll do it" Ellen said, "she's my daughter"

Rick looked at her, then nodded solemnly, handing her the gun before leaving.

Sam, Dean, Carol and Daryl led Max down the stairs.

Max stopped at the bottom of the staircase, sitting down. Sam and Dean stayed with her, then they flinched when they heard the gunshot.

Max turned into Sam's shoulder, crying into his shirt, Dean's hand on her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings (of chapter):**_ Some language.

* * *

Max stayed on the staircase, still covered in blood, but had Sam's shirt. She never moved from her spot, not even when they gave Jo a hunter's funeral. It hurt too much.

She said no to everything, turned everyone away and didn't want to talk. She felt numb and broken.

"Hey. Y'gotta eat somethin'" Daryl's voice said.

Max looked up, finding Daryl in front of her, then shook her head. "Not hungry"

Daryl sighed, then sat beside her, "look, i'm sorry y'lost yer girlfriend. I can only imagine how much it hurts"

"It hurts really bad. Jo was the only bright spot in my life besides my brothers" she said.

"I lost people too. I... M'brother was left for dead a while back, so, he's most likely dead... or worse. A walker" Daryl said.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly. "I've lost my family too, by demons" she said.

"Demons?" He asked in disbelief.

Max nodded, "That woman out in the street was a demon."

"So... who did y'lose?"

"My parents, Sam, then Dean, now Jo"

"Wait a minute. If they were dead, how are they alive righ'now? They ain' Walkers"

"It's a really long story. Not sure if i should say it here"

He nodded, then stood up, waiting for her before going up to his cell.

She sat on the bed, watching as he sat beside her.

"So, what's this long story of yers?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair before speaking. "My family has had a bad past with demons. There's this yellow-eyed demon named Azazel. It all started with him and my mom. She met my dad, who, later was killed by Azazel. Azazel had also killed her parents, so she had no one, which caused her to make a deal with him to bring my dad back. He agreed, but only if he could come back 10 years later, which he did. Azazel came into mine and Sam's nursery and made Sam drink demon blood because he was to become the "Boy King" and lead a demon army. My mom came into the room and interrupted Azazel, which caused him to kill her. He pinned her to the ceiling, slashed her stomach, then when my dad found her, the room caught fire. He grabbed me and Sam and had Dean carry Sam outside."

"How ol' were ya?" Daryl asked.

"Me and Sam were 6 months, Dean was 4 years old. After my mom's death, my dad became a hunter and raised me and my brothers into the lifestyle. Sam went off to college when we turned 20, but he go back into hunting 2 years later when Azazel killed his girlfriend. My dad was then killed by Azazel after he sold his soul to save Dean's life. After that, Sam began developing these psychic powers, which were given to him by Azazel. Sam was sent to this abandoned town to fight and kill other kids who had powers. Me, Dean and Bobby found him, but when we got there, a guy named Jake ran up behind Sam and stabbed him in the back, killing him. Dean and i couldn't live with it, so behind my back, Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back, but had to die in a year. When Dean's time came up, he went to Hell, but 4 months later, he was topside and completely human. He was pulled out of Hell by an angel"

"An angel?"

Max nodded, "yeah, i didn't believe it either. Turns out: angels exist and they're dicks" she said.

Daryl laughed, "Dicks?"

She smiled, nodding again, "Dean likes to call them 'dicks with wings'"

He laughed more.

She smiled more, liking his laugh. Well, she's always liked his laugh, but right now, it sounded nice.

He sighed, "i'm sorry y'lost yer family"

She shrugged, "na, it's alright. Everything happens for a reason"

Daryl nodded, but it did't stop him from wrapping an arm around her.

Max automatically leaned on him, closing her eyes. She found she was very comfortable with Daryl, maybe because he reminded her of Dean. Whatever it was, she liked it. She never found guys like Daryl.

Daryl looked down at the huntress and couldn't help but smile. He laid his head on hers, earning a soft chuckle from her. He smiled more, then closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warnings (of chapter):**_none.

* * *

Mackenzie was on the back of Daryl's bike, her arms around his waist.

Daryl was highly aware of the huntress's body against his. The cold from the bitter wind didn't affect him due to the warmth of Mackenzie's body.

Behind Daryl was Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Hershel in one car, Rick, Carl, Carol and a 5-month pregnant Lori in the next car and finally Sam, Dean and Ellen in the Impala.

The group drove on, entering an active town. Mackenzie scanned the town, giving Daryl a gentle squeeze around his waist, silently telling him that it was safe.

Daryl nodded, then after a while, a huge castle/college-like building came into view.

"Whoa, that's cool" Mackenzie commented. "It's like Hogwarts" she said with a teasing grin.

Daryl nodded in agreement, laughing a bit, then he slowed down as a school bus drove past them, which said 'TULSA HOUSE OF NIGHT'

"House Of Night?" Mackenzie read, watching as the bus went in the direction that Rick's group just came from.

Daryl looked back at Mackenzie, raising a brow.

She shrugged.

He shrugged as well, then began driving at his 'normal' speed.

Mackenzie tightened her arms around him, still not used to being on a bike.

After a while, Mackenzie pointed out a motel, so Daryl signaled to the rest of the group before turning into the parking lot of the motel.

The rest followed, then they all met up at Rick's car.

"Okay, who's stayin' wit' who?" Rick asked.

"One room will be me, Sammy and Dean" Mackenzie said.

"Another will be Ellen, Daryl and me" Carol chimed.

"Okay, my room will be me, Lori and Carl" Rick said.

"Guess that leaves us four" Glenn said.

"Then it's settled" Rick nodded, then him and Dean left to get them room keys.

The group talked amongst themselves, Daryl gazing at Mackenzie as he leaned against his bike, watching as she talked with Sam, both of them sitting on the trunk of the Impala.

A couple minutes later, Dean and Rick returned with four room keys.

Everyone went their separate ways, going to their respective rooms until it was just Daryl and Mackenzie.

"Hey Max, can i get some arrows from ya?" Daryl asked, straightening to approach her.

"Sure" She said, turned to open the trunk, pulling up the cover, revealing the arsenal of weapons. She leaned against the open trunk, gesturing with her hand for Daryl to go nuts.

Daryl went up to the trunk, helping himself with the arrows, his eyes occasionally slipping to the huntress, counting his blessings when she didn't notice him checking her out. He smirked, then decided to break the silence, wanting to hear her voice. "Yer arsenal o' weapons never fail t'amaze me" he commented, moving away from the trunk, watching as Mackenzie turned around, reaching up, her shirt sliding up, revealing a tattoo as she slammed the trunk closed.

Mackenzie laughed, "i know. One of the perks of being a hunter. You're loaded with weapons" she grinned, oblivious to the fact that her shirt went up and that he was checking her out. Again.

Daryl bit his lip, finding himself become aroused when he saw the tattoo. It made him curious about what other tattoos she might have hidden. When she turned around, he averted his gaze, looking around the parking lot.

She smiled, but her eyes held a different story. There was a sense of suspicion and wariness in her hazel eyes that looked green under the lights of the parking lot.

"What is it?" Daryl asked. Crap, did she know that he saw her tattoo? Did she catch him checking her out?

"We're being watched" she said so softly he had to strain to hear.

"By who?" He asked, glancing around, tightening his grip on his crossbow.

Her hand wrapped around the demon blade tucked in her belt. "I don't know"

"How d'y'know?"

"I'm a hunter. I can easily pick up on things" she said.

"Okay, so, y'don' know who or what is watchin' us?"

She shook her head, "no"

"What if it's some kinda creepy pervert?"

Mackenzie looked at Daryl, but she was obviously fighting back a smile, "i don't know. If it is?" she asked.

"Then let's give 'im a lil' "show"" Daryl grinned.

Before Mackenzie could ask what he meant, Daryl suddenly leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

The huntress was caught off guard, but it wasn't long until she kissed him back.

He smiled in the kiss, putting his crossbow so he can place his hands on her hips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, the lurking creeper momentarily forgotten. She had forgotten how amazing it felt to kiss and be kissed. She hadn't kissed anyone since Jo, especially a guy. She deepened the kiss, the scruff of his beard tickling her, but she didn't mind.

Daryl slowly pulled away, "wow, yer a good kisser" he grinned.

She blushed, "thank you" she smiled.

He smiled back, "yer welcome" he said, then sighed, "well, i guess i'll see y'in th'mornin'"

She nodded, "okay" she said, then they both left to their rooms.

Mackenzie changed, then crawled into bed with Sam as habit. She laid awake for a good while, replaying the kiss over and over again. She ran her fingers over her still-tingling lips and smiled.

After a while, she relaxed and soon fell asleep, her head ending up on Sam's chest.


End file.
